


You have never risen so high.

by GraceEliz



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s06e07 A Good Man Goes to War, Gen, The Lone Centurion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/pseuds/GraceEliz
Summary: Rory has seen this cycle too often to be fooled.To rise is to fall.





	You have never risen so high.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in more like this do tell. The world needs more Rory the Roman.

"My friend, you have never risen higher."

Rory snaps his eyes up to the Doctor. To rise is also to fall, to climb is to descend, to be pushed into the light by your followers is to be pulled down by the very same. Rory has two thousand years of history and experience under his breastplate (not his, it fits to him perfectly and it has seen first blood but it has not been lovingly polished after battle and reshaped and so it is not his) which is more than anyone else he has ever met, and he has seen and implemented every stage of this process more times than he cares to consider. He knows the Doctor understands at this moment what he does: this will be the Doctors lowest moment.

Rory carries in him knowledge that Kings and rulers have killed many for, tried to kill him for. He has a physic strength that can barely be understood even by telepathic races, a depth of experience the Doctor came to him for, and now he has a daughter to protect. He feels the slight weight of her, less than his sword _Elysium en Morte_ and he swears to the gods he still sometimes believes in that there is nothing he will not defeat for her.

Something in the Doctor's eyes tells him he might just be wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Elysium en Morte is taken from _Antiqua Praetorii et Iuvenis Hospes_ by underoriginal.


End file.
